Nightmares
by Pari
Summary: A crisis brings two team members closer, will another crisis tear them apart? Garcia & Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

It had been the fourth ring that woke him from his peaceful sleep. He instinctively shot his eyes to the alarm clock that sat atop his bedside table. It read 3am. He then focused on the cell phone sitting next to the alarm clock, which continued to ring and vibrate on the table. He growled as he yanked up the phone, readying to tear into whoever was on the other line, until he read the caller ID. He was now fully awake and quickly sat fully upright; as he flipped open the phone. "Hey baby girl, whatcha doing up this late. Something wrong?" Morgan asked his voice full of concern.

"Morgan?" Penelope Garcia spoke as her heart sang for joy. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about that, what's going on mama?"

"Uhm…I need you're help. I was in a little accident…." Morgan quickly hopped from his bed, already rushing to his dresser to grab something to put on.

"Are you ok, where are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine." She replied nervously.

"You don't sound fine, where are you?"

"I'm fine just a little shaken and spooked. You know 'Old 30' road?"

"Yeah, it's that abandoned road about 10 miles on the outskirts of town, what in the world are you doing way out there?" He asked as he snatched a jacket and grabbed his keys on the way out the door.

"I like to come out here sometimes to clear my head, it's peaceful. This time my tire blew out and I tried to fix it myself, but I didn't know it was so hard and before I knew it, it was dark."

"And you waited until 3am to call me?" Morgan chastised as he disarmed the alarm on his car and hopped in.

"Uh, sorry I couldn't find a signal. I walked and walked until I finally got one. Now my battery's almost dead. Morgan I'm really scared." She said and he could hear it in her voice.

"I'm already on my way baby girl, don't you worry. 'Old 30' is one long stretch of road, about how far down are you?"

"I'm not sure I've found this old abandoned barn."

"I know it, you stay put and I'll be there before you know it."

"OK, please hurry. Bye." With that Garcia closed her phone and then slowly turned to the man standing behind her aiming a gun at her head. "He's coming."

"Good, that was very good. Now we just wait. Once Derek arrives then the party can begin." The man said with a smile as he stroked his free hand against Garcia's hair.

* * *

He had driven down Old 30 road for nearly half an hour before he spotted Garcia vintage caddy, which was partially in a ditch. He was relieved to know he was getting close, but also anxious to get to Garcia, he figured she was probably scared nearly witless by now. He only had to drive another five minutes before spotting the old abandon barn, which had a slight eerie illumination streaming from its cracks. He drove through a cleared path, which had he not been so focused on getting to Garcia might had seemed suspicious to him. He parked near the barn doors, leaving the car running and the headlights on, he exited his car and made his way to the door.

"Penelope?" He called out as he entered the barn, his training instinctually making him scan his new surroundings.

"I'm here." A meek voice called out from a darken corner of the barn, and Morgan quickly moved towards it. He stopped as soon as his eyes focused enough and he could see that Garcia was restrained. He swiftly dropped to one knee as he reached for his gun holstered on his left ankle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice spoke out and Morgan instantly looked up, but he couldn't get an exact location of where the voice was in the dark barn, just that it seemed to be above them. "I have a clear shot of her head, so unless you want me to splatter her brains all over you, you'll slowly remove that gun and toss it away."

"All right, just don't hurt her." Morgan said as he did as instructed upholstering his gun and tossing it back towards the door of the barn, which was brightly illuminated by his headlights. "Ok," Morgan then raised his hands up in a surrendering manner as he once again stood, still looking above. "You've obviously gone through a lot of trouble to get me out here, well I'm here now why don't you let her go."

"So she can go tell the others where we are, I don't think so. Besides, I know that as long as she's here you'll do whatever I tell you to do, because if you don't I'm going to shoot her." Those words invoked a pitiful groan from Garcia, who was openly crying. Morgan quickly focused back on Garcia, taking a couple of steps towards her.

"Shhh, that's not gonna happen," Morgan spoke in a hushed tone to Garcia. "Baby girl look at me," Garcia complied as she opened her eyes and locked onto his. "I'm not gonna let that happen. Ok?" She nodded her head but continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry, but he had a gun and he said if I didn't call you he'd shoot me. I didn't want to get shot again, I'm sorry." Garcia sobbed.

"Shhh, hey don't you worry about that. He took you because he knew that I'd come looking for you, isn't that right?" Morgan again looked up as he spoke to the darkness.

"Yes I knew that she would be my ticket to you. I've studied you for a couple of months now learning your habits and your routines. Researching your life, both professional and personal, she was a constant variable in both." Morgan bunched his brow a bit at these words.

"What do you want from me?" Morgan asked growing tired of the game.

"What do I want from you? Well for a very long time I wanted you to die, no that's not true, no I wanted to kill you. But I've had years to think about it, years of suffering because of what you did. So now it's time that you pay."

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, you know me but I…"

"Oh you know me, Detective Morgan. You may not remember me but you know me, you ruined my life."

"Detective…"

"Yeah, I know it's Special Agent now, but once upon a time it was Detective Morgan of the Chicago PD."

"So what, you one of the guys I put away and now you want revenge."

"No my son was the one you put away, and yes I want revenge. He was 16 years old and tried as an adult for something that you said he did, but he was innocent."

"If he was convicted, then he evidence against him was sufficient enough for him to be found guilty by a jury of his peers." Morgan tried to reason.

"But he was later found innocent." The man's voice suddenly seemed closer and Morgan quickly turned to face his accuser, and he was stunned by who was standing before him.

"Mr. Daniels." Morgan sputtered in a soft and almost sympathetic tone.

"Oh, so now you remember, and do you remember Michael, my son?" Mr. Daniels asked but Morgan seemed at a loss for words. "It was your testimony that got him convicted."

"I just presented the evidence that we had, but when I realized he was innocent I fought hard to get his conviction overturned." Morgan defended. "I didn't stop until it was overturned."

"Three years later, it was too late by then. Michael was lost. Do you know what they did to him in there? He was just a child, he shouldn't have been subjected to such things."

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry, you're sorry? What are you sorry for exactly, sending him into prison where he was raped and beaten every single day, or are you sorry because once he got out he was so damage that five months ago he took an axe and hacked up his mother and 11-year-old sister, before taking his own life? " Morgan could only clamp his eyes shut to the news, while he clinched his jaw muscles tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Morgan said genuinely as he opened his eyes and stared directly into the man's eyes. Garcia, who was nearly hysterical with fear, even felt sympathy for the man standing before them, welding a gun.

"Sorry won't bring my family back!" Mr. Daniels shouted as he angrily jerked his gun, which was still aimed directly at Garcia. Morgan quickly sidestepped and placed himself between the gun and Garcia.

"Neither will this." Morgan again tried to reason with the grieving man. "I know there's nothing that I can say that will bring your family back. Nothing that will ease your pain, but please know that there is not a day that goes by that I don't think of Michael." Morgan's voice cracked and he had to pause to swallow back the lump in his throat and push down impending tears that wanted to spill out. "What happened to him is the reason I became a profiler for the FBI. I want to make sure I never make a mistake like that again. I was wrong, I was so wrong about Michael. The evidence seemed to fit Michael, but Michael didn't fit the evidence. I know now that Michael wasn't our guy because he was too introverted and timid with a severe case of OCD. That was nothing like the guy who did those murders; he was very outgoing and sure of himself. He was charming which is why his victims succumbed to him so easily. That guy's entire life was in chaos and it showed in the way he butchered his victims, but Michael needed order in every aspect of his life. I regret everyday that I helped convict your son, because I know that he was innocent, and by focusing on Michael we let the real killer get away. But I'm going to find the real killer even if it takes the rest of my life I'm going to find him and make him pay." These words got the man's attention.

"But the case has been closed for years now. I call every week but they tell me it's been listed as a 'cold case'."

"Yeah well I have a little more pull then your local police office. And officially it is a 'cold case' but I still work it, constantly looking for new leads, and that beautiful young lady you're pointing your gun at right now, she helps me. She's one who got me access to those files." Mr. Daniels resolve seemed to give a little and he lowered his gun as his face crumbled under the weight of his tears.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He openly cried as he let the hand holding the gun fall to his side. "I just miss them so much." Morgan moved to him swiftly but not in a threatening manners. Morgan gently tugged the gun from Mr. Daniels complying hands.

"It's ok," Morgan reassured as Mr. Daniels leaned against him and fell apart with grief. Morgan placed a comforting arm around the man as he turned his head to stare at Garcia, who just stared back with relieved eyes. "It's ok Mr. Daniels, it's gonna be ok now."

hr

They both leaned against his car and watched as the distraught man was placed in the Sheriff's cruiser.

"So what's going to happen to him?" She asked with true concern.

"He'll get the help he needs and hopefully finally find some peace." Morgan replied. "Are you ok?" He said as he focused on her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She only nodded in reply.

"How bout you, are you ok?" Morgan sat quietly for a moment before he answered.

"Yeah all things considered I'm actually OK. What happened with Michael Daniels has effected me for a long time."

"This brought you some closure?"

"Yeah. The main reason this has haunted me is because of Mr. Daniels, and the hatred I saw in his eyes. Especially after we found evidence that pointed to another prep. Man, I felt so guilty. I ruined that poor kids life, ruined that family."

"No, you just presented the evidence that you had at the time. You were doing your job."

"I was a young, inexperienced hot-head."

"Yeah well now you're an older, more experienced hot-head." Garcia said with a smile as she nudged her shoulder against his chest a bit. He threw her a smile and a chuckle. They sat in comfortable silence watching as the last Sheriff and the ambulance that had been called left, leaving them alone. Morgan waited only until he could no longer see the rear lights on the vehicles before he finally spoke again.

"I believed he did it. I was sure of it and Mr. Daniels was right, it was my testimony that got him convicted."

"You can't change what happened. You can only learn from past mistakes and try not to repeat them, and that's what you have done. You're a good guy Derek, and you've saved a lot of people over the years. That counts for something."

"Thanks baby girl," He said as he leaned in and placed a kiss atop her head. "Come on lets get you to bed."

"Aw sugar I've been waiting to hear you say that for years." She joked hoping to lighten the mood. He threw her an endearing smile and then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. She was a bit taken by surprised by the sudden kiss, but not at all shocked. This wasn't the first time he had kissed her. The shock didn't come in until she felt his tongue coaxing her to open her mouth. After a second's hesitation she complied and opened her mouth. The kiss deepened and Garcia was suddenly lost; lost in the taste of him and the smell of him. Both surrounded her and consumed her. She had to wonder if she was dreaming because this was a scene she had often fantasized about doing with Morgan. It wasn't until she felt Morgan's hand glide from her shoulder, down her arm to cup her full breast did reality set in. she gasped at this new unexpected sensation, and Morgan pulled back and stared at her with eyes that were full of concern…and lust, which Garcia notice start to change to a look of panic and regret. Not wanting the feelings he was invoking in her to end, Garcia quickly leaned back in and recaptured his lips in a hungry kiss. Morgan responded and groaned into her mouth as he began to gently knead her breast. When he rubbed his thumb across her hardened nipple Garcia let a needy moan escape her lips, and the sound went from Morgan's ears straight to his cock, which instantly became erect. Morgan turned and repositioned himself, he pressed his body up against hers.

"Mmm…ow," She cried out breaking from the kiss. Morgan quickly pulled back. "Sorry but the grill of your car is hell on my back." She explained

"Oh I'm sorry baby girl." He said as he moved back to his position beside her, leaning against his car.

"It's ok, just not the most comfortable place to do…'that'." Garcia replied coyly as they both stood looking straight ahead.

"Right," Morgan agreed and then they grew silent until he spoke again. "How about my place?" He threw out casually.

"OK," Garcia answered quickly and they swiftly moved to the opposite sides of the car and hopped in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on in," Morgan said as he flipped on the lights. Garcia entered the apartment. "You know you can make yourself at home." He continued as he shut the door behind her. Garcia nervously moved to a nearby couch and sat down. After a moment's pause Morgan joined her on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" He offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Again they fell silent.

"This is crazy," Morgan finally spoke in a mumble but loud enough that Garcia still heard him, and she braced herself for the rejection she was sure was coming. "This shouldn't be so awkward, not between us." He said looking at her, as she stared back at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You're Penelope Garcia, my best friend, my baby girl." Garcia couldn't help but to smile at his words. "And I've been thinking about getting you alone like this for awhile now." Morgan confessed as he leaned in closer to her. Garcia had to swallow down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"You have?" She asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Oh yeah," He replied and then kissed her softly on the lips. He wasn't as aggressive with this kiss as he had been with the one earlier. He just kept placing gentle kisses on her lips. He wanted to move at the pace she set and so he waited to see if she would deepen the kiss, and he didn't wait too long. Garcia reached out and grasped his tee shirt and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He settled in closer, using one of his legs to slightly part hers, which allowed him to nestle more comfortable between her legs. He was partially lying and partially hovering over her. Garcia released her grip on his shirt and unconsciously ran her hand down his chest to the bottom seam of the shirt. She allowed her fingers to dip under the shirt, touching the hot hard flesh beneath. Morgan quickly pulled back and yanked his shirt up and over his head displaying his very chiseled chest and abdomen. He then tossed the shirt across the room before he settled back in against Garcia and recaptured her lips. Her mind reeled, she just couldn't believe this was happening, that Derek Morgan her bronze Adonis was kissing her, and that he was half naked. It was the feel of his probing fingers touching her belly that instantly brought her down from her high, and she pushed him back a bit.

"Wait," She said in a winded tone.

"What? What's wrong?" Morgan panted out as he lifted himself up a bit, his chest heaving up and down, testament to his excitement.

"Maybe we should turn off the lights," Garcia said shyly which caused Morgan to bunch his brow in confusion.

"What? Why?" He asked not noticing just how uncomfortable she had suddenly become.

"I think you might prefer it,"

"What are you talking about silly girl?"

"I know I look very stylish and glam in my chic attire, but I look a whole lot different when I take then off." She spoke what she thought to be true words.

"Stop that, how many times do I have to tell you you're an amazing, beautiful, and very…very sexy woman." Morgan said with a smile, one she mimicked. "And I want to see and worship every single inch of you." He declared, this time with a very serious expression on his face. Garcia ducked her head a bit trying to avoid his eyes.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed, I'm not like the women you usually go out with."

"I know and that's one of the things that makes you so damn sexy. You're not like any woman I've ever met." She looked at him and threw him a bright smile. "Now arms up." She complied raising her arms above her head. He grasped the bottom of her blouse and lifted it from her frame. She watched him warily as he took a moment to look at her. "You're beautiful Penelope," He said softly and honestly and then leaned in and placed a kiss on her left shoulder. He moved back a little and slid her bra strap off her shoulder and then kissed it again. He slowly worked his way to her collarbone and then downward, peeling away more and more of the red satin bra, until he exposed one of her full and firm breasts. He greedily latched his mouth onto it.

"Oh my God," Garcia gasped out as her hand involuntarily reached out and cupped his head. He suckled her heartily as if her breast were a juicy melon that held the sweetest nectar. She arched upward a bit as her head fell back against the overstuffed arm of the couch. Her mouth fell open and her moans filled the room. Morgan used his free hand to reach behind Garcia and with a quick pinch of two fingers he had unhooked her bra and freed her other breast, which he swiftly moved to and took into his mouth. "Mmmmm." Garcia moaned out and she moved her head from side to side against the arm of the couch. Morgan's body wasn't idle, as he slowly ground his pelvis against hers. His engorged member rubbed against her middle and she instantly became soaked. Morgan released her breast and lifted his head to look her. Garcia's face was flushed and held what he thought was a pretty blush. She looked at him in slight disappointment.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I wanted to take this slow but I don't know how much more I can take. I want you so badly right now." Hearing his words seemed to provoke her and she reached out and yanked at the waistband of his sweats. With slightly shaky hands she pulled at the drawstring of the sweatpants he wore, and he in turn slid a hand up her thigh and then up under the hem of her skirt.

* * *

**_Due to the rules of this site I have cut the love scene due to its graphic content, if you'd like to read it please proceed to my Criminal Minds Website, which is set as my 'homepage' found in my profile here._**

* * *

"Oh…that was…" Garcia spoke out as Morgan cut off her words, finishing her thought.

"The most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life." All Garcia could do was nod in agreement as she closed her eyes and allowed a very sappy and sated smile to creep on her face. "Nuh uh sexy, I hope you're not tired because I'm not done with you yet." He said and she opened her eyes and stared at him in disbelief. "I do recall saying that I wanted to worship every inch of you." He said with a wicked smile as he slid down her body, settling between her legs. She looked down just as his head disappeared under her skirt.

"Oh my God!" She cried out and again arched her body up from the couch.

* * *

She had been the first to awaken and she turned her head a bit to peer at the alarm clock on the bedside table. She squinted slightly and blinked a few times trying to adjust her vision. She became fully awake as she read the time and saw how late it was getting, she then tried to get up from the bed but found it impossible. She turned to her look over her shoulder and found the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on snuggled up against her back with his arm possessive clutching her around her waist. She slowly lifted his arm, hoping to extract herself form his bed without waking him. It took her a good 10 minutes to accomplish her feat and another 5 to find her clothes, dress, and then rush out of the apartment.

* * *

She heard the knock at the door and inwardly groaned as she turned. She threw out a slight sigh and a plastered on smile in greeting, which quickly turned to a genuine smile at seeing that the person standing in her office door was 'not' the person she was expecting to see.

"Ok now I know something's up. I thought something might be wrong with the way you rushed in, and now you're sitting there looking relieved to see 'me' standing here." J.J. Spoke from her spot in the doorway.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm always 'happy' to see you, you're one of my dearest friends." Garcia stated as she relaxed a bit more in her seat.

"And you're one of mine, but you do look relieved to see me and not someone else, like say 'Morgan'." At hearing his name, the name of the man she had been avoiding all day, Garcia's face turned beet red. "He came in a couple hours ago and asked about you, he also told us what happened to you two, did something more happen? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine and yeah something else happened." Garcia confessed and J.J closed the office door and moved further into the room.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yes! God my dying to talk about it but the person I usually would talk about it with I can't talk about it to."

"You mean Morgan?" J.J asked trying to follow Garcia's babbles.

"Yes," Garcia answered and then grew silent.

"OK, so what happened between you and Morgan did you two have a fight?" Garcia simply shook her head.

"No, we slept together." She suddenly blurted out and J.J's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"Slept together?" J.J repeated with a knowing smile on her face. "As in slept in the same bed together or…"

"As in making love until we both collapsed from exhaustion." Garcia stated.

"Whoa," J.J said through a chuckle.

"I know crazy, right?"

"No, I'd say it's about time." J.J said as she took a seat in a nearby chair. "The way you guys carry on it's clear you have some serious sexual tension going on."

"What?" Garcia chuckle, not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh come on you've never noticed how Morgan behaves around you."

"I always thought he was just being nice to the pleasantly plump girl." Garcia answered honestly.

"Oh stop that, you're beautiful. Besides it was obvious to everyone that Morgan got jealous over Kevin Lynch."

"Oh my God!" Garcia exclaimed as she leaped from her chair. "Kevin."

"What about him?"

"Well we're still a 'we' and I slept with Morgan. I've cheated on my boyfriend."

"Oh," J.J said sympathetically and then they both fell silent for a moment before J.J spoke again. "So was it good?" She asked with a sly smile, which Garcia instantly matched with one of her own.

"It was 'amazing'," Garcia gushed as she plopped back down in her chair, and twirled fully around. "Morgan was so tender and sweet and hung like a stallion." They both giggled. "I'm not kidding, you know how he walks around all 'cocky'. Well it's not an act." They both fell into another fit of giggles just as a knock came at the door, which opened and they found the person they had been talking about standing before them.

"Hey," Morgan said coyly as he looked from Garcia to J.J.

"Hey," Garcia replied as she looked at him like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Can we talk?" He asked as he burrowed his brows. Garcia instantly grew nervous about what he might want to discuss. Her mind quickly began preparing itself for rejection, though her heart didn't think it could bear it.

"Uh…"

"I'll talk to you later," J.J said as she stood and headed to the door, and Morgan stepped aside to let her out. She threw Garcia an encouraging smile before she exited the room, closing the door behind her. Garcia decided to speak first and give Morgan an 'easy out', which she was sure was the reason he had come to talk to her.

"Look about last night…mmmmm," Her words were cut off as Morgan lunged at her, and crushed his mouth to hers. It took her mind a few seconds to register what was happening, but when it finally did she melted against him and into the kiss. Before things got too heavy Morgan pulled back a bit.

"Where did you disappear to? I woke up and found you gone." He said as he leaned down and kissed her collarbone.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I just thought…I don't know, that maybe you might not think things looked so good in the light of day."

"What did I tell you about that. I thought after last night on the couch, the bed, and the floor you would have no doubts about how I feel and what I want. But hey if you need more convincing…" He let the sentence hang there as he leaned back in and captured her lips again. They were so engrossed in each other they hadn't notice the small knock on the door, nor that someone had entered the tiny office.

"Penelope?" A male voice spoke out and startled the two lovers, who jumped apart.

"Kevin," Garcia gasped out in shock and her heart sank as she took in the devastated look on his face.

"I was worried about you because I couldn't reach you on your cell and you weren't at your apartment, 'all night'. I know because I slept outside in my car, waiting for you." Kevin seemed to babble off. "But I see I didn't need to worry, looks like you're in good hands." He directed this to Morgan, who stood looking at Kevin with disinterest and indifference.

"That's right she was," Morgan replied almost callously and Garcia shot him a stunned look.

"Derek!" She exclaimed her lips slightly trembling as she fought to hold in tears that threatened to fall. Morgan's macho stance quickly retreated once he noticed just how upset Garcia was.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry," He took a step towards her and she in turned took a step back.

"No, just leave," She said and he looked as if he had been slapped across the face. "Please, I need to talk to Kevin." She said in a softer tone as she looked at him with sad and pitiful eyes. With a heavy sigh Morgan dropped his head a bit and nodded his understandings. He moved to the open door and right up into Kevin's face, causing Kevin to cower back to allow him to exit. Morgan stared Kevin down while Kevin simply stared at the floor. Before he left Morgan turned back to Garcia.

"I'll see you later." He stated not needing a reply. He then shot Kevin another look before he disappeared around the corner.

Silently they stood across the room from each other, neither knew what to say to the other. It felt like hours had passed before Kevin got the courage to finally speak.

"Well I guess you got what you wanted, more like who you wanted." He said.

"Kevin no, it wasn't like that." Garcia tried to explain but deep inside she knew there was no excuse for how she had betrayed him.

"I'm not stupid!" Kevin yelled and Garcia jumped a bit startled, she had never seen him so mad. "So how long…"

"Just last night." Garcia stated not volunteering that it had been several times during the night, up until the sun began to rise. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize when you don't mean it."

"But I do mean it I never meant to hurt you."

"Really, you never meant to hurt me? Well, for future reference if you cheat on your boyfriend, you're gonna hurt him." He said as his voice rose again. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "I gotta go," he said and then turned to leave.

"Kevin wait, please let's talk about this." Garcia begged.

"What's there to talk about? What are you gonna say, 'It's not you it's me…I'm just not that into you anymore?' Well save it I can take a hint."

"No, I wasn't going to say any of those things. Kevin I still want…"

"Want to what, still be friends? I don't want to be your friend Penelope. I love you," He spoke the latter words in a hushed tone as he avoided her eyes. Garcia's heart fluttered and ached at hearing the words. She knew she had feelings for Kevin, strong feelings but she didn't know if it was love yet. As for Morgan she knew she had love for him, but also knew that there was a lot of lust mixed in there too. She stood there pondering about who would make her happy, she knew they'd both try, but who was the more 'stable' guy.

"I'm gonna go now," He said and again moved to the door. He turned back before he exited. "I know this is gonna sound pathetic but I'll be here waiting, if you ever decide that the grass isn't greener over there." He said with a small smile and then let the office, closing the door behind him. Garcia then crumbled into tears.

* * *

She had taken the rest of the day off and left without being seen by anyone, she felt like she couldn't face anyone. She thought that if they saw her they'd instantly know what she had done, that she had cheated on her boyfriend, who was the nicest, sweetest, and most decent guy she had ever dated. When she got to her apartment complex, she had planned to go inside, take the phone off the hook and chow down on the rocky road ice cream she had just purchased from the grocery store, and just curl up on the couch and cry her eyes out some more. However, when she opened the door she found the last person she had been expecting to see, sitting there.

"Kevin?" She called out to grab his attention. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to return your key, I actually brought back to your office but you were gone. So I came here to just slide it under your door, but on the drive over here I got to thinking…about us. Penelope," He spoke s he stood from the couch and fully turned to face her. "I don't' want things to end like this." She smiled kindly at him.

"Me either." She replied relieved that they might be able to talk things out amicably.

"I want us to work this out, get past it." He continued as he moved to her and took the bags she held in her arms and moved towards her kitchen. She happily followed him.

"Me too. Oh Kevin I'm so glad to hear you say that I thought you'd never want to speak to me again."

"I didn't…at first, but like I told you I love you," He said and she looked away coyly, not knowing how to respond. "And I know you love me, I can feel it every time we make love." He said as he moved to her and rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders. "I can make you feel it again, I can make you love me more than you could ever love 'him'." He spoke as he gripped her arms and moved them back towards the couch.

"Kevin, you're hurting my arms. Let go." Garcia stated softly as a slight panic filled her, which increased when she stared into his eyes. They looked so void of any feelings.

"I'm gonna show you how good it can be, how much I love you." He said as he continued to move them back toward the couch. Once there he shoved Garcia down a bit forcefully and then placed himself on top of her. She struggled to get him off but he held her down and began kissing her neck.

"Kevin, stop it, please stop it." She cried as one of his hands trailed down to the hem of her skirt. "No!"

* * *

"Now I'm starting to get worried," Prentiss stated. "I know her letter said she was taking a much needed vacation, but it just doesn't feel right. It was just so sudden."

"I know." J.J replied as they stood near their desks talking about Garcia. "It's been three weeks and poor Morgan is about to lose his mind." They both turned to Morgan who was standing over Reid, whom he had tracking transactions on Garcia's credit cards, hoping it will give him a lead to follow. When Morgan stood upright and then kicked a nearby trashcan, before turning to leave they knew it must have been another dead-end.

"Sorry," Reid called after him as Prentiss and J.J walked over to his desk. "There's been no activity on Garcia's credit cards, which suggests she's using cash." Reid explained.

"Well she's worked here long enough to learn a few things on how to get lost and not be found." Prentiss said as she leaned against a nearby desk and folded her arms across her chest. "I just wish she'd call, let us know she's all right." And as if her words had willed it, J.J's cell began to ring. She moved off a bit to get some privacy before she answered.

"Hello,"

"J.J?" A low but familiar voice spoke through the phone. J.J's face lit up as she turned back to the other two who were engrossed in their conversation. "I don't know who's there with you but please don't let on that you're talking to me. I don't want them to know it's me or where I am." J.J. quickly turned away just as Prentiss looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Ok, but honey where are you. We've been so worried about you." J.J. spoke in a hushed tone, and a sniffle came back through the phone. "Garcia what's wrong, honey are you ok?" J.J. asked as a rush of panic filled her.

"No," Garcia cried. "I'm so scared and I don't know what to do."

"OK tell me where you are and I'll come get you." J.J waited for what felt like an eternity before Garcia spoke again.

"It's my family's cottage, the one I inherited from my parents after they died." Garcia said.

"I remember you telling my about it, someplace in Elizabethtown, North Carolina right?"

"Yeah, Bay Tree Lake." Garcia answered. "I really need your help."

"I'm on my way right now, Garcia. I can be there within the hour." J.J. replied.

"That Garcia?" Morgan asked as he re-entered their desk area and walked over to where J.J. stood with the phone still pressed to her ear. Morgan didn't wait for a reply, just snatched the cell from J.J. and placed it to his ear. "Garcia, baby girl is that you?" There was a few moments of silence before he heard a click, and then the line went dead. Morgan then turned back to J.J. "Was that Garcia?" J.J. hesitated not wanted to betray Garcia's trust, but also not wanting to lie to the others who were just as worried about Garcia as she was.

"Yes, she's fine. She was just calling to check in." J.J. replied.

"Where is she?" Morgan demanded.

"She asked me not to say, I have to respect her wishes."

"Damnit J.J., you better tell me where she is." Morgan said.

"Derek, I know how you feel…"

"You don't have any idea about how I feel." J.J. clamped her mouth shut not wanting to expose the secret that she knew about Morgan and Garcia's relationship.

"She doesn't want you to know where she is, she practically begged me not to tell. I have to respect that."

"Fine," Morgan said as he held up J.J's cell phone "I'll just get a trace on your phone."

"Not without my authorization you won't." Hotchner spoke from the upper deck, which lead to his office. "We're all worried about Garcia, but J.J's right we have to respect her wishes. She's on vacation not missing, we won't waste any more company time and resources searching for her, am I understood." He directed this statement to Reid, who in turn nodded his head and looked away. Hotchner then looked back to Morgan. "Morgan, am I understood?"

"Whatever," Morgan replied as he tossed J.J. back her phone and then walked by her, while shooting angry glares at her.

"Hotch, can I speak with you for a moment?" J.J. asked. She knew he was serious about them not using any company resources on Garcia, but she also knew that she had to get to Garcia and the fastest way she would be able to would be if she took the jet.

* * *

She had found the cottage easily with the directions Garcia had given her, though she thought it looked more like a log cabin than a cottage. It was big and beautiful, seated right next to the lake's shore. She approached cautiously and when she got up on the porch she peered into the window. She saw Garcia pacing the room nervously, and so she moved to the door and knocked. She heard Garcia's footsteps as she rushed to the door; J.J. noticed the curtain on the door moved back just a bit before she heard the lock unlatch. The door swung open and Garcia instantly grabbed her into a tight embrace.

"God, I'm so glad you're here." Garcia cried as she clung to her friend.

"And I'm glad to see you, you've had us so worried." J.J. said as she pulled back. "What's going on, you sounded terrified on the phone."

"Come in," Garcia said as she moved back to allow her friend entrance. J.J. entered the large room, which was just a big open space that held the living room with a huge stone fireplace, the dining area and big beautiful kitchen. There were stairs in the middle, just in front of the door that lead up to the second floor, which J.J. assume had to be where the bedrooms were.

"This is a gorgeous place." J.J. stated. "And so peaceful."

"Thank you, yes it's very peaceful which is why I came here. I needed to clear my head and figure some things out." Garcia said as they moved into the living room and took a seat on the couch near the fireplace.

"Things like what? You, Derek, and Kevin?" J.J. asked and Garcia looked at her with questioning eyes. "Not too long after I left you and Morgan in your office I saw Kevin hurrying by, then not too long after that I saw Morgan and he looked pissed and then Kevin coming back through and he looked upset. I kind of put two and two together. Then you left suddenly. Did you and Kevin have a fight?" Garcia's face instantly crumbled as she shook her head.

"He was very angry at first, but he came to my apartment later and said he forgave me and that he wanted to work things out. He told me he loved me," Garcia said through her whimpers as tears poured from her eyes. "Then he…he raped me." She finally said unable to meet J.J. eyes, which she knew would be full of pity.

"Oh sweetie, oh I'm so sorry." J.J. said her own tears began to form as she reached out and grasped Garcia's hand in comfort.

"It was my fault,"

"No, no it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. He was my boyfriend and I cheated on him, I hurt him and…"

"You didn't deserve to be raped Garcia, regardless of what you did. Is that why you left?" Garcia nodded her head.

"I just couldn't face him, afterwards he acted like we had just had make up sex. I was crying the entire time, begging him to stop, fighting him and he acted like we were making love. Then he just kissed me, told me he loved me and that he'd see me tomorrow. I was so afraid to see him again, afraid of what he might do. And I was terrified of Morgan finding out, he always knows when there's something wrong and I've never been able to lie to him. I would have told him what Kevin did and he would have…"

"Killed Kevin." J.J. finished already knowing how Morgan would react, will react when he learned of what had happened to Garcia.

"And if that isn't bad enough, I think…I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh honey," J.J.'s heart went out to her friend and anger grew in her heart towards Kevin.

"I don't know who the father is, it could be Derek's or Kevin's. Just the idea that it could be Kevin's baby, that it was conceived that way…I don't want it. And I'm so scared J.J., I'm so scared." Garcia broke down again and crumbled into J.J.'s arm, and J.J. just held her and rocked her gently.

"It's going to be ok, we'll figure it out. Shhh…We'll figure it out."

* * *

She had thought things would go differently, that she would feel differently, that she would feel nothing at all. She just kept telling herself it was nothing, that it didn't matter, but as she lay there upon her back, crying as she stared up at the fluorescent lighting above her, she knew she had been lying to herself. A small part of her wanted to get up and run. A small voice in her head telling her that there was a chance that it wasn't Kevin's baby, that it was Derek's. Even still the thought of it being Morgan's was just as terrifying, due to the fear of rejection. She recalled a conversation that she and Morgan had once had about 'children' where he'd said he didn't think he'd make a good father due to the abuse he had experience when he was a child. He had felt that somehow that had damaged him. She hadn't understood his logic, but she hadn't pushed the subject, just respected his decision, and it was that thought that had made her continue with the abortion. Afterwards she had just lain there, balled up, crying as J.J. sat with her, consoling her. Six hours later found them on the jet heading back to Quantico. Garcia had sat quietly, staring out the window as J.J. sat across from her, watching her.

"Hey," J.J. called to her softly and Garcia put on a brave smile as she looked at her friend. "I know that this is probably the last thing in the world you want to talk about, but…"

"I'll do it, I'll press charges." Garcia said already knowing what J.J. was going to say. "But I don't think it will matter, it's been weeks since it happened."

"Garcia there are no statute of limitations for rape in Virginia,"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant there's no evidence it's gonna be my word against his, and the fact that I cheated on him…"

"Has no relevence, he should pay for what he did, for what he's put you through."

"I know, I know. So I'm gonna press charges and I'll testify." Garcia said as she threw out another brave smile, even though inside she was terrified at the thought of telling others about what had happened to her.

* * *

She had gotten everyone's attention when she walked through the bullpen with a couple of sheriff deputies, so much so that Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, and Hotchner followed their trek. When they got to the cubicle that housed their perp, J.J. stepped aside as the deputies moved in, yanking up the startled man.

"Kevin Lynch, we're placing you under arrest for the rape of Penelope Garica. Turn around and place your hands on your head." One of the deputies said as three of the bystanders looked on stunned and another looked enraged.

"He did what?" Morgan asked as he watched one of the deputies read Kevin his rights, while the other one began cuffing him. Before anyone could react Morgan had charged and started punching and then stomping on Kevin, once he had fallen to the floor. It took Hotchner, Reid and one of the deputies to pull Morgan off of Kevin who lied still upon the floor, bloody and semi-conscious. "I'm gonna kill you you son-of-a-bitch!" Morgan roared still trying to get to Kevin, as Hotchner restrained him in a choke hold. He continued to struggle in the hold as Kevin was escorted from the office space.

"Morgan, this is not helping. Garcia wouldn't want you going to jail over this." Hotchner reasoned and Morgan calmed himself enough that Hotchner released him. Morgan moved away to a nearby walk and punched it with all his might, and then raked his hands over his head in frustration. J.J. moved to him and placed a hand on his back. He turned to her with tear filled eyes.

"Where is she J.J?" He asked in a pleading tone.

"The Sheradon, we couldn't go back to her place, it's being processed. That's where 'it' happened." Morgan closed hs eyes to the thought, allowing the tears to spill out. "Here," She placed a key into his hands. "She's expecting me, but I think right now she needs you." Morgan quickly sniffed back the tears as he wiped at his face, he then turned and ran out.

* * *

He had been sitting on the floor beside the couch for nearly three hours, just watching her sleep. When she began to stir he leaned in and stroked her face with the back of his hand. The feel of someone touching her face caused her to bolt upright and cower back a bit as her eyes adjusted.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just me." He spoke softly, gently and he moved back a bit and held up his hand. She looked around as if she were looking for someone else to be there. "J.J. gave me the key, said I should come, but hey if you don't want me here I can leave." He offered.

"Don't be silly, stay. I've missed you." She said honestly with a small smile, even though she couldn't look at him for very long. In fact she looked everywhere except at him.

"I'm so sorry baby girl," He began but she cut him off.

"Please don't, I'm trying to deal with the fact that everyone will know, but if you do that…look at me like 'that' and treat me like I'm different. I don't think I could bear that, not from you."

"Alright, Princess, then you don't mind if I hold you?" He asked still looking unsure. She smiled at him kindly and then moved over a bit and patted the vacant space on the large sofa. He settled in and she moved and nestled against him. She had imaged that this would feel awkward, scary even, being this close to him once again. But her reconnection with Morgan had made her feel safe and loved. She sighed in relief as she snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes. A smile played on her lips when she felt him kiss her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt closed in even though she sat in a very large room. However, the room was filled with people, whom she felt were staring right at her. Her heart beat pounded in her ears, so loud it blocked out the voices around her. Her hands felt clamy so she kept rubbing them against her legs. She thought that her lungs were closing down on her, because with each breath she was finding it more difficult to breath. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand touch her arm.

"Whoa, mama are you ok?" She looked at the man seated beside her with wide fright filled eyes. "Ok why don't we step out and get some air," He whispered. She could only nod as she allowed him to help her up and lead her our the door. When they left the room and got into the corridor, she instantly crumbled against the wall. She faced the wall and pressed her forehead against it. Her shoulders heaved up and down at a fast pace. "Come on baby girl calm down." Morgan spoke softly as he stood at her side, not touching her. She did calm down at hearing his voice. She turned to face him, her tears streaming down her face causing her makeup to run a bit.

"I don't think I can do this," She siad in a near whisper. His heart ached at seeing how broken she was. "I have to testify next. Up there in front of everyone. Tell them in detail everything Kevin did to me. I don't want everyone to know, and then start trating me like I'm damaged."

"No one's gonna treat you differently. At least no one who knows you and loves you.:" Morgan stated.

"You do!" She spat out and instantly regretted how angry her words sounded, but she continued on. "Ever since you found out you treat me like some fine china you're too afraid of touching. I mean you haven't even tried to 'touch' me since the last time we made lov…" She stalled her words as a thought occurred to her. "Maybe I'm just being presumtious. Maybe our time together made you realize you don't me, maybe you didn't like it." Morgan gently grasped her shoulders. "Was I bad?" She asked self-consciously and he leaned down a bit so he could look her directly in the eyes.

"Stop it. Our night together was incredible. I don't regret a second of it, in fact I've spent every night since thinking about it, and thinking about you. About touching you and making love to you again. It's just that…after what happened. I didn't think you'd want to…that you weren't ready for 'that' yet." He said and she smiled as fresh tears slid from her eyes.

"Oh Angel, Kevin hurt me and I'm dealing with that. I've been going to meetings ever since it happened. Talking with other survivors has really helped me get through this. Yeah sometimes I have nightmares about it, but not since I've been back. Not with you holding me in your arms every night. When I look at you I see you, not him. I'm not afraid to be with you. I want to be with you, I'll probably always want you." She ducked her head a bit but he reached out and grasped her chin, lifting her face back to eye level.

"Then you'll always have me beause I'm not going anywhere." He stated and then leaned in to do something he had been wanting to do for weeks, but had relucted to do because he didn't want to rush her into something he had assumed she wasn't ready for. He captured her lips in a sweet yet sensual kiss.

"Uhm…Ms. Garcia, they're ready for you." The bailiff spoke from the doorway. Her eyes once again filled with fright.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared, I'm right in there with you. If you get scared just look at me ok." She only nodded her head as they made their way back into the courtroom.

* * *

The prosecution had began with what Garcia thought were simple question, ones she didn't mind answering, but after about 15 minutes into things she was asked to tell the court what had happened on the night of June 10th. She had being terrified but she locked her eyes onto Morgan's and she was able to tell her story. When she was finished Morgan threw her a supportive smile. Then the prosecution had rested their case and the defense began theirs.

"Ms Garcia," The female defense attorney, Eve Williamson, who didn't look much order than Garcia stood and walked closer to the witness booth. "You and my client were dating?"

"Yes."

"You were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"So, when did you two break up?"

"I'm sorry I don't under…" Garcia was a bit confused by the question, Morgan had told her that the defense would try to trick her, use her words against her. So she wanted to word things carefully so they wouldn't 'trap' her.

"It's really not a difficult question Ms. Garcia. You say you and my client were a couple, were you a couple on June 10th?"

"Uhmm…Yes but…"

"A simple yes or no will suffice Ms. Garcia. So as of June 10th on the day of this supposed 'rape', you and my client were still a couple."

"Yes, sort of." Garcia answered honestly and her heart sank a bit because the looks the jury was now giving her weren't looks of sympathy as they had been just a few moments before hand.

"Sort of, why sort of. Usually you're either in a relationship with someone or you're not."

"We were but something happened and I wasn't sure where we stood."

"Something happened, what happened exactly, Ms. Garcia?" Garcia's throat was suddenly dry. Her hands became clammy so again she began to rub them nervously against her legs. She looked to Morgan but only got sympathetic eyes staring back at her. "Ms. Garcia I asked you what happened that would make you unsure of your relationship with my client?"

"We'd had a fight," Garcia answered in a lower tone.

"You had a fight, about what?" Garcia looked up at the woman before her with almost pleading eyes, but all she saw was a gloat on the woman's face.

"Kevin and I had a misunderstanding…"

"Right, the truth is Ms. Garcia my client, who was as you say your boyfriend at the time, walked in on you with another man. Isn't that correct?"

"No, it wasn't like that…"

"So you didn't sleep with another man while you were with my client? And let me be crystal clear when I say sleep with I mean had sex with."

"Yes," She replied in a meek voice as fresh tears flooded her eyes.

"My client walked in and discovered you and this 'other' man, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Was he upset?"

"Yes."

"So this is what you meant when you said you were 'unsure' if you were still a couple. The fact is you got caught cheating and my client was upset, and my client dumped you."

"It didn't happen quiet like that." Garcia went on the defensive. "Kevin wasn't mean or angry. He ended thing friendly." Morgan could only close his eyes and silently curse, he knew she was only being honest, but he also knew how her words would make things seem, how the defense would use it.

"Really, so he dumped you but in a nice way. So why in the world would he attack you like you say, later the same day."

"I don't know, he came by to return my keys and we were talking, and then he kind of lost it."

"The truth is Ms. Garcia you asked my client to come by, under the guise that you wanted him to return your keys. But what you really wanted was to seduce him back."

"No, that's not true."

"You invited my client to your home and to your bed."

"No, I didn't. I didn't ask him to come by and I certainly didn't ask him to rape me!" Garcia spoke in a raised voice. Morgan leaned in towards the prosecution's table.

"Aren't you guys gonna object to any of this shit?" Morgan asked.

"There's nothing to object Mr. Morgan. She opened this door by suggesting the guy was 'nice'. You both knew that the defense were going to tear into her like this."

"I know but look at her, she's about to lose it up there." Morgan said as he looked at Garcia who was sobbing on the witness stand.

"Ms. Garcia, why did it take you so long to report this alleged rape?" The defense continued to question as she moved back to her table and yanked up a few tissues from the box that sat there. She then moved back to Garcia and held them out to her uncaringly. Garcia took them and quietly thanked the woman who was currently torturing her. "Three weeks pasted before you decided to make your report, why?"

"I don't know, I guess at first I just wanted to forget it, and I kind of felt like I deserved what happened because I cheated on him." At hearing these words Morgan had to fight the urge to run up there to her and wrap her in his arms to protect her from everyone and everything.

"Right, it had nothing to do with the fact that you discovered you were pregnant?" The defense asked as she picked up a folder and began reading it, while she awaited Garcia's answer. Garcia felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Objection! How would the defense have knowledge of a pregnancy? You have heard of doctor, client privilege, right?"

"Yes, and I'm sure the prosecution knows that I can subpoena medical records if it's relevant to the case, and it is."

"I'll allow it." The Judge said and then turned to Garcia. "Ms. Garcia, please answer the question." Garcia sat still, too stunned and scared to answer. She was too afraid to look at Morgan whose shocked eyes were boring into her.

"Allow me to rephrase. Ms. Garcia after this alleged rape you discovered you were pregnant, correct." Garcia could only nod her head in reply.

"Ms. Garcia, you will have to speak your answers to the court please." The judge instructed.

"Yes,"

"That's interesting, so why didn't you come forth when you learned you were pregnant. I mean that would have been the perfect evidence to your case, since there was none found at your apartment, which is where you say this attack took place."

"I don't know." Garcia answered in a deflated tone. She suddenly didn't care anymore she was sure she had lost her case now that her pregnancy had come to light, and she feared that she would lose Morgan due to it well.

"Let me tell you what I think happened. I think you slept with my client and this other man, got pregnant and panicked because you didn't know who the daddy was."

"No, that's not…"

"By the way are you still with this other man?" The defense asked cutting her off.

"Yes," Again Garcia answered, though she wasn't sure at that moment how true that answer was.

"Let's be honest here Ms. Garcia. You slept with two men around the same time. You strung them both along until you finally got the one you wanted, which wasn't my client, but Mr. Derek Morgan one of your co-workers. I don't blame you, I mean look at him," She then wave to Morgan who sat seething. All eyes followed her hand and looked to the handsome young black man seated behind the defense. "Problem was you got knocked up and you didn't know who the daddy was, so to save face with your new man and explain away the abortion you got, you cried rape. Isn't that right?"

"No, Kevin raped me. You raped me." She directed her words directly to him and he stared back at her with a look of panic and regret. "Yes I got pregnant and no I didn't know who the father was, so I got an abortion. Not because I was trying to cover up anything, but because I didn't want to have 'his' child growing inside of me. I was afraid that if it were his I would hate it as much as I hate him. I couldn't risk it, I couldn't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Garcia cried out her last words while looking directly at Morgan, and then she crumbled into sobs.

"Stop." Kevin spoke out but his words didn't seem to register so he stood. "Stop! Leave her alone." He said and all eyes looked to him.

"Ms. Williamson, please inform your client that outburst are not tolerated in my courtroom."

"I did it. I raped her." Kevin continued cutting off his attorney's words and gasps filled the room, and Garcia looked at him in disbelief. "I thought…I just wanted to make you love me. I wanted you to see how much I loved you. I thought that eventually you'd stop crying and you'd stop fighting me and enjoy it." He spoke and tears fell from his eyes. "But you didn't. God Penelope, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He then sat back down and stared at the tabletop.

"Mr. Lynch you do understand that by confessing in open court you run the risk of not having your 'fair' trail with a jury of your peers."

"Yes your honor, I don't need a trial you can go ahead and sentence me."

"Well, that doesn't happen everyday." The Judge stated looking as dumbfounded as everyone else in the courtroom. "Due to the new circumstances, I don't think we need to waste anymore of the Taxpayers money nor the Juror's time. Court's adjourned until tomorrow when I will pass a sentence. The court would like to thank the jury for their time, and dismiss them." With that he tapped his gavel and then stood to leave. Garcia sat staring at what seemed to be commotion occurring around her. She watched as Kevin got escorted from the room and the jurors filed out, and the pews emptied out its spectators.

"Hey," A voice called out to her and she turned to stare into kind brown eyes. "Let's get you home." Morgan said as he stood beside the witness stand. Garcia couldn't move it felt as if her legs wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." She said softly as more tears slid down her face. Morgan reached out and wiped them from her cheek.

"I'm not judging what you did baby girl. You did what you thought was best for you and under the circumstances I can respect that. But…" She held her breath as she awaited what else he had to say. "If the circumstances were different, if you knew for sure that it was my baby would you have still gotten an abortion?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean you made it clear that you didn't think you would be a good father. I just assumed you didn't ever want kids."

"Yeah well it's easy to say things when you think there's not a chance of it happening. But just so you know if you got pregnant with my baby, I'd feel blessed, not burdened." His word brought a wide smile to Garcia's face. "Now, let's go home."

"Ok," She said as she stood and they left the courtroom.


	4. Chapter 4

He hadn't heard her enter the room, but had felt a presence so he lifted up from his prone position on the couch. He watched silently as she tried to creep by the couch, heading to the kitchen.

"Hey," He called out softly and winced a bit when he saw her jump, startled. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he sat up, fully.

"No, I'm sorry I was trying not to wake you up." She apologized.

"It's ok, I wasn't sleeping, can't seem to get to sleep."

"Me either."

"Nightmares?" He asked in concern, to which she shook her head.

"No, I've always been a bit of an insomniac." She confessed and then they fell into a comfortable silence. She allowed her eyes to roam over his bare, chiseled chest, as his eyes gawked at her shapely legs, which peeked out from beneath the large t-shirt he had given her to sleep in. Feeling a sudden tension filled the room, Garcia tried to dispel it by speaking again. "I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay."

"Will you stop thanking me, woman. I don't mind. In fact having you close, knowing you're safe helps me sleep better."

"Right, thus the reason you're wide awake?" She replied with a smirk and an arch of her brow. "I'm just really appreciative of all that you've done to help me through this. Also I really feel bad for putting you out. You're sleeping on the couch, I think I should take the couch at least."

"Not gonna happen." He replied.

"Well…your bed is big enough for both of us, so there's absolutely no reason we can't share." She threw out coyly.

"I know but I didn't think you'd…you sure you're ok with that?"

"Ok with sharing a bed with the hottest hottie I know? Yeah I'm ok with that." She joked and he couldn't help but to smile.

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant." She said cutting him off. She then walked closer towards the couch, and Morgan stood up but didn't move any further. "I'm not afraid of you Derek." She spoke in a softer voice as she stood toe to toe with him; "The thought of having you close to me; touching you," She said this as she reached out and placed both of her hand against his broad chest. "Having you touch me," at her words he reached out a hand and cupped her face. "Doesn't frighten me. It excites me. I have dreams about making love to…mmmm." Her words ended when Morgan swiftly smashed his mouth against hers, and kissed her hungrily. The kiss deepened and they clung to each other desperately. The need to breathe was the only reason they pulled apart, "God, I've missed that." Garcia panted out.

"I've missed you," Morgan replied as he rested his forehead upon hers.

"Oh yeah how much?" She asked in a husky voice as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his chest, which caused his eyes to roll in the back of his head.

"Baby Girl, I don't have the words."

"Then show me."

"Yes ma'am," He declared as he briefly recaptured her lips in a kiss before releasing her once again. "You know I love you right?" He asked and she smiled sweetly, remembering the last time he had said those words to her. "I'm talking 'crazy', 'head over hills', and 'you're never getting rid of me' kind of love." She looked as if the words had stunned her and it took her a few long seconds to finally respond.

"I'm in love with you too." She finally said. And then he grasped her hand and lead the way to his bedroom, where their minds, bodies, and souls became reacquainted until the wee hours of the morning.

The End


End file.
